


We've Got All Night

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's head is a pleasant weight on his shoulder, the flickering light of the television dancing across his features. The movie would probably be good, if Yamapi had bothered to pay attention to it, but he was far more interested in watching the colours flash in Jin's eyes, watching the way his eyes widened or lips curled, smiling with his whole face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got All Night

Jin's head is a pleasant weight on his shoulder, the flickering light of the television dancing across his features. The movie would probably be good, if Yamapi had bothered to pay attention to it, but he was far more interested in watching the colours flash in Jin's eyes, watching the way his eyes widened or lips curled, smiling with his whole face.

Winding an arm around Jin's back and trying to not smile as he snuggles in closer, Yamapi barely stops his surprised jolt at finding Jin's hand on his leg. It appears to be so innocent, fingers resting softly on his thigh to balance himself, but after a moment they begin to move, drawing ever-widening circles on his skin through the cotton of his sweatpants.

He knows he should stop him, especially when he feels himself beginning to swell - Jin only had to look down to see what his touch was doing - but Yamapi can't make his hand move the distance to pull Jin away, just biting his lip and staring hard at the credits now rolling across the television screen.

"You've not been watching the movie," Jin's voice is soft, almost a breath against his shoulder.

Yamapi flounders for words, stumbling over the start of several excuses before Jin chuckles.

"It was shit anyway. Funny, but shit."

Yamapi makes a kind of squeaking sound, gulping hard when Jin's hand starts to journey north, "Jin-"

"I'm bored, let's do something."

"O-ok, wha-" Before Yamapi can even begin his sentence, he has a lapful of best friend tonguing his way into his mouth, one hand curling around the back of Yamapi's neck and tilting him for just the right angle. Anything Yamapi had been about to say, including any possible protests, is lost in the kiss, and every function of his brain seems to desert him, leaving him able to do nothing but open up for Jin's tongue and seek it out with his own.

Jin tastes of caramel and beer, and Yamapi wants more, more than just a taste, fisting his hands in the back of Jin's shirt and forcing him closer. The move pushes his hardness up against Jin's own through the barriers of fabric, and their groans get lost in each others' mouths.

Before long, both are breathless, their kisses becoming a messy tangle of tongue around soft gasps and quiet moans when they hit each other just right. Yamapi's hands slide lower and take a firm grip on Jin's backside, holding him steady as they rock together. Jin throws his head back with a muffled grunt and clutches onto Yamapi's shoulders, resting their foreheads together when he falls back against his body.

Jin's eyes are completely black, needy and desperate as they stare into his own, breath ghosting across Yamapi's lips and making him itch to lean in for another kiss.

"I want you."

Yamapi arches up, watching as Jin's eyelids flutter, and nudges Jin's nose with his own, "I'm right here."

Jin fumbles around down the side of the couch cushions, coming back with a small tube. Before Yamapi can even think to be scandalised that there was lube in his couch and his _mother_ sits there, Jin is pulling one of Yamapi's hands between them and pressing the tube into it.

"I really want you, Pi."

Yamapi feels himself throb in agreement and licks his lips, searching for the decision in Jin's eyes before slicking his fingers. Jin fights with his sweatpants for a moment, unwilling to let to of Yamapi for even a moment to undress, and eventually they find their way onto the floor, swiftly followed by the rest of their clothes.

The first finger slides in easily, Jin's eyes falling shut as he clenches around the intrusion.

"Come on, do it," he breathes out, hands bracing himself on either side of Yamapi's head.

Never one to deny Jin anything, Yamapi adds a second, and his own eyes close at the tight heat convulsing around him. Jin seems to think he's taking too much time, because one hand curls around Yamapi's flesh and pulls, hard. With a strangled sound, Yamapi's whole body jolts, fingers pushing deeper and making him moan, "Yeah, like that."

Yamapi takes a deep breath to steady himself, and works a third finger home, feeling Jin's body stretch to accommodate him. Jin continues to pump him lazily, a gentle reminder, and Yamapi pushes all three digits in carefully, twisting and curling and scissoring until he feels Jin beginning to open up. A crook of his fingers has Jin all but wailing, and before Yamapi can lose it at the sight of Jin so wanton before him, he's saying, "Do it, please Pi, do it now."

"But- condom- I-"

Jin just shakes his head with a smile, voice a whisper against Yamapi's lips, "It's okay if it's Pi."

The affection is almost tangible, and Yamapi has to swallow around an entirely different sort of lump in his throat as Jin sinks down on him.

He knows it isn't going to last long, Jin's whole body flushing as soft, gasping moans fall from his lips, Yamapi himself fighting back the end even from the start, taking long, calming breaths as Jin's body swallows him up over and over to stave it off just a little longer. From the way he was moving, taking Yamapi so deep inside with every rock of his hips, Jin was no virgin, and just the thought has red licking at the edges of his vision. Determined to make himself the only one Jin thinks of the next time he wants this, Yamapi digs his fingers into Jin's hips and plants his feet firmly on the floor, thrusting up in a way that has Jin tossing his head and crying out his pleasure to the apartment.

Everything is just too much, too fast, the heat, the pressure, the sounds, the blinding pleasure every time Jin meets him thrust for thrust, and far too soon, Yamapi feels the tingling warmth spreading through him. Jin is obviously just as close, but refuses to touch himself and finish it, however, Yamapi knows if he doesn't soon, it will all be over.

"Jin.." Yamapi gasps, gritting his teeth as Jin's muscles tighten around him, "Oh, please, I can't-"

Jin looks down at him through hooded eyes, and reaches for himself, taking it in a firm grip as Yamapi lets out a choked whine, pressing his head back into the couch and digging his teeth into his bottom lip. A few tugs is all it takes, Jin's back arching hard enough that Yamapi thinks he'll break. Yamapi isn't far behind, Jin's muscles fluttering around him as white explodes across his vision.

It was fast and hard and dirty, nothing like what Yamapi thought Jin deserved, but when Jin looks at him just like that, like he was about ready to eat Yamapi up, he can't bring himself to care all that much. After all, they have all night.


End file.
